


You And I (Need To Talk)

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna and Nia need to get it together.
Relationships: Nia Jax/Shayna Baszler
Kudos: 4





	You And I (Need To Talk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellanannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/gifts).



“What? You going to spank me Jax?”

Shayna almost snaps the words at Nia, thankful that for once Lacey and Lana have gone out alone, she’ll be left with Nia to finally, finally explain what is happening. She knows she has to be patient but she’s not entirely sure she can be bothered with this stress and strain. It might have been easier just to leave. 

“You got pinned again…”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Later maybe.”

Nia smirks when Shayna growls and closes the distance, meeting her in a fierce kiss, they had been arguing for hours but if she’s honest she just wants Shayna. 

The two break apart long enough to breathe before they meet again, kissing deeply and passionately. Shayna laughing into the kiss.

“I could get used to this…”


End file.
